Zia Mellario
Zia Mellario is a Braavosi woman of two-and-twenty years, a bravo, water dancer, and the first female Sealord of Braavos. She holds her own against men and has a reputation as strong yet merciful. Her people largely think of her with grudging respect. Appearance Zia is not beautiful. She's too sharp, all bones and knives, and too flat. But she is dangerous, with lean muscle and cautious grey eyes that match the Braavosi clouds. Her hair is black, cut choppy and short for convenience. She has a median height and is very slim, and unlike the colorful garb of many bravos, often wears dark clothing to disappear into the shadows. Biography Zia Mellario is the only orphaned daughter of the whore Unna Ezzyrio and the bravo Morro Mellario, and the first female Sealord of Braavos in recent history. She was born in the year 348 and is currently two-and-twenty years of age. She didn't know or even bother to search for her father until her mother died of an illness brought on by her lifestyle when Zia was seven years of age, at which point she sought him out only to be told he had died in a duel, for bravos live dangerously. Determined not to take after her mother, she decided to follow the father she had never met and become a bravo. As female bravos are few and far between, and usually not long lasting, her attempts were met with scorn, at least at first. She worked to learn on her own with little success for two years, eventually reduced to pickpocketing and other forms of thievery, which she became very good at. That is, until she possessed nine years, at which time she met Sorron Darrio, an old friend of her father's who taught her water dancing, the basic tool of every bravo, as well as training her on navigation and survival across the hundred islands of Braavos, every bit of which she took to hear and would help to keep her alive. After training her for six years, Sorron died in a duel when she was ten-and-five years, after which she was once again alone. Having lost her sole protector, and being not yet at the age when she could defend herself, she turned to invisibility. Her covert skills grew immensely at this time, and while she was not yet strong, she was agile even from birth, a gift that has served her well throughout her life but especially during this period of vulnerability. Three years later, when she was ten-and-eight, she declared herself a fullblown bravo, strolling the streets without fear, she was cautious enough to hold up against ambushes and thievery, and learned from every mistake she made because the next one could prove fatal. Perhaps her greatest strength was the tendency of her male opponents to underestimate her, as female bravos were famously weak and unskilled, not dedicated to their craft. Zia set about changing that stereotype with her saber, until she had a reputation of her own to rival it. She was called about everything a woman can be called, often a whore and a bitch, but she had come far enough that words wouldn't stop her. The general attitude towards her varied, from shining admiration to frothing hatred. Then in 370, the sickly old Sealord died, and the bravos immediately degenerated into a mad contest for his throne. The victor, surprising everyone, was Zia, for while her opponents focused on winning through brute force she snuck. She stabbed one opponent, put out a hit on another, and eventually won the throne. Her troubles were not over, because the news of her victory nearly caused a citywide revolt, for never before had there been a female Sealord. However, the peace was kept, though stretched thin, through some miracle, and since then, despite many challenges from the arrogant bravos, Zia has retained her seat. As bravos live by the sword, they may challenge others to prove themselves by their blades, with the victor taking something of importance from the loser, often their lives. Despite the many she faces, however, Zia does not kill her challengers, instead taking their belongings when they lose. This brings her wealth and a reputation as merciful and strong, which has turned public opinion her way and more or less secured her seat. The public attitude still varies greatly from person to person, though above all the general consensus seems to be one of grudging respect. Recent Events In the ninth moon of the year 370, Zia Mellario made acquaintance with a woman by the name of Daenaera Targaryen who had come to Braavos seeking a lost friend, Selene Moerelle. In the same moon, an old friend, Delphine Demion, as well as her companion, the Fisher Prince of Lorath Syraphos Sorrah, also came to visit and conduct business. Timeline * 348 AC- Zia Mellario is born * 354 AC- Unna Ezzyrio contracts an unknown disease from a client * 355 AC- Unna Ezzyrio dies, Zia Mellario is orphaned * 357 AC- Zia Mellario meets Sorron Darrio * 363 AC- Sorron Darrio dies * 366 AC- Zia Mellario becomes a bravo * 370 AC- Zia Mellario becomes Sealord of Braavos Family * Morro Mellario- Father, bravo, died in a duel * Unna Ezzyrio- Mother, whore, died from a disease Household * Mysie Arria- Servant, 10, female * Leona Brava- Housekeeper, 41, female * Othell Tyro- Envoy to the Iron Bank, 36, male Swords * Luco Forel, First Sword of Braavos * Terys Kyrio, Second Sword of Braavos * Vincenzo Otherys, Third Sword of Braavos References * The Sealord of Braavos * Lady and Sealord * Council of the Third Sword * Crossing Blades * The Hunt for Knowledge * Gifts for a Sealord * Direct Approaches * Keeping the Peace * Of Princes and Sealords * Outmatched in Braavos * Wine-Ridden Reunion * Dinner in Braavos * Boons and Bounties Category:Essosi Category:Braavosi Category:Sealord Category:Bravo Category:Free Cities Category:Essos Category:Braavos